


Sick day

by Robronlover96



Series: illness, Sickness, and Medical Series [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sick Aaron, Sickfic, Stubborn Aaron, caring Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron has the flu. and Robert looks after him.





	Sick day

 Aaron opened his eyes. and the first thing he noticed was the dull ache behind his eyes, 

it felt someone had taken a sledgehammer and whacked him across the head with it. 

 

His stomach hurt. he felt nauseous, his nose was all stuffed up. his head hurt, he felt dizzy 

his legs and arms ached really badly, his throat was sore. and if that wasn't enough, he had 

a really bad cough.

 

But he couldn't stay home today. he had to get on and he go to work. 

even though he was feeling like shit. 

 

He pulled the covers off of himself. he pulled himself up into a standing position and a sharp pain shot through his skull.

and he felt a massive wave of dizziness wash over him, 

 

he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for the dizziness to pass. 

 

After a few seconds the dizziness had disappeared, 

 

He stood up from the bed.  he got dressed, and then he walked downstairs. 

 

Once he was downstairs. he walked over to the kitchen, 

he had just enough time to make himself a cup of coffee. and 

then drink it, 

 

So he made a coffee and then he sat at the table.

 

 ''Morning husband'' Robert said. 

 

Aaron coughed a little, and he took a sip of coffee.

before putting his cup down again, 

 

''Morning'' he said his voice kind of hoarse, 

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows and his smile faltered. 

 

''Are you okay'' he said with a worried look on his face, 

''You don't look too good''

 

Aaron went to respond but he broke into a coughing fit. 

After a few seconds he spoke up, 

 

''M' fine'' Aaron said ''Just a bit of a cough that's all'' 

 

Robert took his hand. and he put the back of it to Aaron's forehead, 

 

''Jesus Christ Aaron'' Robert said his voice full of shock ''You're absolutely roasting'' 

 

''M' fine honestly Rob'' Aaron said as he took another sip of coffee ''stop fussing will you'' 

 

 Robert shook his head in response.

 

''You are so not fine Aaron'' Robert said ''So stop being stubborn and just admit it will you?'' 

 

 Aaron didn't respond. 

 

 he just finished his coffee. he stood up from the table

and put his cup in the sink, 

 

''I've got to get work'' Aaron said, as he headed towards the front door. 

 

Robert followed him. and he stood in front of him, with his arms folded. 

 

''Oh no you don't'' he said ''Your not well enough to go work'' 

 

''But Rob...I've got so much to do today, i've to pick up some scrap an-'' Aaron said 

 

But Robert cut him off rather abruptly, 

 

 ''No buts Aaron'' Robert said. ''You're going back to bed and that's final''

 

 Aaron huffed in response and rolled his eyes. 

 

''Yes doctor'' he responded. sarcasm laced in his voice, 

 

Robert shook his head. this was going to be a long day, 

well a long few days actually. 

 

  ''Can you walk?'' Robert asked. 

 

''Yeah'' Aaron said, 

 

Aaron took a couple of steps and he swayed slightly, almost falling over. 

 

''Do you know what, on second thoughts'' Robert said '' You better not... don't want you to hurt yourself'' 

 

Robert scooped up Aaron in his arms. and he carried him upstairs to their room, 

 

He entered the bedroom. and he walked over to the bed, 

 

He put Aaron down on the bed. and then he got a pair of joggers and a 

plain white t-shirt out of the draw, 

 

Robert helped Aaron change out of the clothes that he was in now, and then

 helped him into the other clothes that he got out, 

 

Once he had done that. he pulled back the covers, he helped Aaron get into bed, 

and then he tucked him in.  

 ''Love you'' Robert murmured as he brushed a loose strand of hair 

off of Aaron's forehead. 

 

And then he sat down beside Aaron, 

 

Suddenly Aaron felt a massive wave of dizziness wash over. and then 

a couple of seconds later, he felt a sharp yet excruciating pain 

shoot through his skull.

 

A rogue tear fell down his cheek and 

he sniffed,

 

Robert took notice of this.

 

''What's wrong?'' he asked his voice 

laced with worry, 

 

''My head hurts'' Aaron said. 

 

''Aww i'm sorry babe'' Robert said ''Would you like some painkillers''

 

Aaron nodded,

 

''Yeah'' he said just above a whisper.

 

Robert made his way out of the room. 

 

But not before placing a kiss on Aaron's forehead, 

''I'll be back in a minute'' he said as he left the room. 

 

Robert walked out of the room. and

he returned a couple of minutes later, with

a box of paracetamol and a glass of water.

 

He put the meds and the water on the beside table, 

 

Robert gave Aaron some paracetamol.

 

and then he brought the glass of water up to Aaron's

lips and Aaron drank some of it,

Before swallowing the pills. 

 

Robert put the glass down, and he focused 

his attention back on Aaron, 

 

Aaron sneezed a couple of times. 

 ''Bless you babe'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron sniffled, 

''Thanks'' he said.

 

Robert sat on the bed next to Aaron. he picked up the remote, and he turned the T.V on, 

 

He flicked through the channels and he turned to Aaron, 

 

''Any preferences?'' he said. 

 

Aaron shook his head, 

 

''No not really'' he said. 

 

 Robert flicked through the channels. and he just put on friends, 

Robert put the remote down next to him, 

 

 And he went to pull Aaron into his side. but

Aaron stopped him from doing so, 

 

 Aaron coughed.  

 

''You're going to get sick'' Aaron said gravelly,

 

Robert shrugged. 

 

''I don't really care'' he said, 

 

''You sure about that?'' Aaron said. 

 

Robert hummed in response, 

 

'And if by chance i do get sick, It'll be your turn to play nurse'' he said. 

 

Aaron gave him a weird look,

 

''Uh... yeah i don't think so'' he said. 

 

and they focused their attention back on T.V. 

 

Five minutes later 

Aaron's stomach churned violently. and he could feel his stomach contents, start 

to make it's way up his throat. 

 

Aaron panicked and he went to get up from the bed, 

but Robert stopped him. and he pulled him back onto

the bed,

 

''What's up?'' he asked,   

 

 ''I think... i think i'm going to be sick'' Aaron said 

 

Robert jumped up off the bed. and he grabbed the trash can from down beside the wall, 

 

And he walked back over to the bed. 

 

''Here'' Robert said as he handed Aaron the trash can ''Be sick in this'' 

 

Aaron took the trash can off of Robert, and he put it in his lap, 

 

And he gripped onto the trashcan. his knuckles turning white as he did so, 

 

Aaron gagged a couple of times and then he emptied his stomach contents 

into the trash can. 

 

After a couple of minutes. had stopped expelling his stomach contents into the trash can, he took his head out of the bin

and he collapsed back against the headboard. 

 

Suddenly Aaron's were starting to droop and 

his head kept falling forward, 

 

''I'm tired'' he said. 

 

''Why don't you get a sleep yeah'' Robert said. 

 

Aaron nodded and he led down.

Robert took his hand, and he gently combed his fingers through Aaron's dark hair.  

 

And within minutes Aaron was asleep. 

 

Robert stood up from the bed, being careful not to wake his

husband, 

 

he placed a kiss on the top of his forehead. and then 

he left the room, 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Aaron opened his eyes. and he looked around the room a little,

 

he coughed.

 

''Robert'' he croaked out, 

 

A couple of minutes Aaron heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and across the landing. 

 

''Yeah'' Robert said as he walked into the room.

''What's wrong?''

 

 ''Nothing i'm good'' Aaron said ''It's just when i woke up you weren't here, and i wondered where you were?''

 

''I'm going to... i'm going to make you something to eat'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron scrunched his face up. because just the thought of food,

made him want to throw up. 

 

''M'mmm... I'm not really that hungry'' he said

 

Robert sighed,  

 

''I know babe'' he said sympathetically ''but you have to eat something ok'' 

 

Aaron huffed in response. there was no point in arguing with Robert 

when he was like this, because he could be really hard to persuade. 

So Aaron just turned to Robert and nodded timidly, 

 

''Alright fine'' he grumbled. 

 

 ''Good'' Robert said, and then he walked out of the room. 

 

  A couple of minutes later Robert walked back in the room. holding a tray with

a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of orange juice, 

 

Robert put the tray down on the beside table. and 

then he sat down on the bed next to Aaron, 

 

Robert picked up the spoon. he scooped up some soup,

and he brought it up to Aaron's lips, 

 

Aaron looked at Robert and he scowled, 

''I can feed myself Robert'' Aaron said his voice full

of irritability ''I'm not a baby'' 

 

Robert sighed. 

 

''Yes i know babe'' he said ''but i just want to take care of you ok'' 

 

Aaron let out an exasperated sigh, 

''Alright fine...'' he grouchily. 

 

Robert smiled. 

''Good'' he said. 

 

 And with that Aaron opened his mouth, reluctantly that is. and he let Robert 

feed him the soup.

 

After a several spoonfuls. Aaron had, had enough,

Robert took the tray and put it on the beside table. 

 

''Rob'' Aaron said suddenly

 

''Yeah'' Robert said, 

 

''I'm thirsty'' he said 

 

Robert brought the glass up to Aaron's lips. and he drank

about a quarter of the glass, 

 

Before decided that was enough.

 

 And Robert put the glass back on the beside table, 

 

Suddenly Aaron doubled over and he broke into a coughing fit, 

 ''Steady on'' Robert said ''You don't want to cough up a lung'' 

 Aaron turned to him and shot daggers at him, 

 Robert was going to say something. but the look on Aaron's face stopped him. 

 so he decided to keep quiet,

 

The room went quiet. neither one of them, really 

saying anything much, that is until Aaron interrupted it. 

when he let out a massive sneeze, 

 

 Robert handed him the box of tissue on the bedside table. 

 

Aaron took the box of tissues off of Robert.

 

''Thanks'' he said, as he

took a couple out, and he blew his nose. 

 

Afterwards he discarded the tissue in the bin, 

 

 Suddenly Aaron's smile faltered. 

 

''Oh god..'' he said suddenly,

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows and his smile faltered.

''Everything alright?'' he said his voice coloured with concern,

 

Aaron shook his head in response. 

 

''What's up?'' Robert said. getting even more concerned, 

 

''I'm going to be sick'' Aaron managed to get out.

 

Robert got the trash can from down beside the bed. and he gave 

it to Aaron, 

 

Aaron took it off of Robert. he put it in his lap, and 

he gripped onto the edges of it. 

 

Aaron retched. and then he 

doubled over, and expelled his stomach contents

into the trash can,  

 

After a couple of minutes. he'd stopped throwing up, 

 

he took he head out of the bin. and he sat up straight,

 

Robert took the trash can off of Aaron. and he 

put it down beside the bed, 

 

 Aaron yawned into his fist. 

 

His eyes were starting to close, 

and he was finding it hard to stay awake, 

 

''I tired'' Aaron said.

 

''Why don't you get some rest eh'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron led down. he closed his eyes, and he 

went to sleep. 

 

Robert placed a kiss on Aaron's cheek, 

 

And then he got up and left the room,

 

 A few of days later Aaron was all better. thanks to some home remedies, and a loving husband who 

would always be there to take care of him, no matter what. 

 

Then Robert got sick. and Aaron looked after him.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
